1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent product for receiving excrement from a wearer.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in a case where loose stool containing much moisture is excreted in an absorbent product such as a disposal diaper, various suggestions have been made for preventing the loose stool from expanding between a wearer and the absorbent product and adhering to the wearer over a wide range.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-300940 (Document 1) discloses a disposable wearing article including a sheet liner having an opening which is formed at its center portion and faces a wearer's anus. The liner is provided on a semi-rigid absorbent panel fixed on a back sheet, so as to face a rear waist region of the absorbent panel, and loose stool which has passed through the opening formed in the liner is kept in a small space between the liner and the absorbent panel, to thereby prevent adhesion of the loose stool to the wearer. In Document 1, an elastic member is bonded to the liner along the peripheral edge of the opening formed in the liner to maintain a form of the opening, and elastic members extending in a longitudinal direction on the both sides in a width direction of the opening are bonded to the liner so that the liner is lifted up apart from the absorbent panel.
Japanese Patent Gazette No. 3406205 (Document 2) discloses a disposable diaper where a sheet-like top wall is provided between distal edges (i.e., both upper portions) of a pair of side walls which extend in a longitudinal direction on the both sides in a width direction and stand toward a wearer. A cavity is formed by an absorbent core, the pair of side walls, and the top wall which faces the absorbent core with a space, and the excrement which has passed through an opening formed in the top wall is kept in the cavity. In the disposable diaper of Document 2, a pad member which is preferably formed of crimped synthetic fibers or a soft foam plastic sheet such a as urethane foam sheet is provided around the opening formed in the top wall to prevent the opening in the top wall from shifting in the wearer's anus or the like.
In the disposable wearing article of Document 1, since the liner is a thin sheet in which two sheets are laminated and the liner contacts the absorbent panel by the body pressure of wearer or the like, there is a possibility that the space formed between the liner and the absorbent panel is lost and the loose stool or the like cannot be kept in the space. Further, the liner is twisted by the movement of wearer and the opening may be shifted from the wearer's anus or the like.
Similarly in the disposable diaper of Document 2, since the top wall (excluding a portion around the opening) is a thin sheet and the top wall contacts the absorbent core by the body pressure of wearer or the like, there is a possibility that the cavity is lost and the loose stool or the like cannot be kept in the cavity. Further, in the disposable diaper of Document 2, the side walls and the outer surface of the top wall have hydrophobicity (preferably, hydrophobicity and liquid imperviousness). If the opening is shifted from the anus or the like even if only slightly, the excrement which has not passed through the opening expands onto the front and back of the disposable diaper along the top wall and adheres to the wearer widely.